Providing customers guest access to wireless networks is commonly offered as a service by restaurants, coffee shops, shopping facilities, or other venues. When a user device is connected to an access point located in a venue, the wireless networks deliver internet access to the user devices. Users may gain access to the internet by using a service set identifier (SSID) associated with wireless network. For instance, users may be required to enter a captive portal maintained by the venue, whereat the users may input a pre-shared SSID/password combination to gain access to the internet. While the captive portal is a valuable tool for allowing the venue to engage with its client base, captive portals are sub-optimal to the user/client experience, because several steps are required to connect to the wireless network for gaining access to the internet.